Electrical devices, specifically electrical receptacles capable of receiving electrical plugs, generally include two or three sets of blade apertures, with each set arranged to receive an electrical plug. The electrical receptacle or device is sold as a single unit or a multi-pack in home improvement stores and is then wired in by either a professional electrician or by the homeowner if he or she is comfortable with electrical wiring. For the average homeowner, replacing the electrical device can be expensive due to hiring an electrician or dangerous should they attempt the replacement themselves. Different outlet types are increasingly being used in homes, including USB outlets.